


Enter In Peace, Sister...

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Marienne takes in Vivian.RP Fic.





	Enter In Peace, Sister...

"Let her enter."

Marienne, the queen of the Summer-Fayre and one of a tender nature had risen to greet the newcomer. She had heard much of Lady Brinkatore and her woes and, when she had heard of Lady Brinkatore's coach abandoning her on the edge of the Summer-Fayre she had sent people to rescue her. Now she smiled, moving to touch the woman's forehead with her lips, taking in the low whimpers of misery. 

"Enter in peace, Sister Brinkatore... None shall harm you as you rest here."

Vivian Brinkatore smiled and curtsied as she entered. 

"Trust me, sweet one?"

"Of course I do."

"Then come... we should find you some rooms." 

Marienne smiled, stroking her cheek. 

"You seem... quite exhausted and I would see you well."

Vivian smiled and followed her.

"Thank you kindly dear Marienne."

She said as she followed. Marienne had smiled, choosing the rooms closest to her own, her voice soft. 

"Rest.... should you need me I am but on the other side of this door."

She had moved to indicate a smaller, hidden door. 

"Call to me and I will come."

She had moved out of the room, choosing to let Vivian sleep. A few hours later a scream rang out from Vivian's room. Marienne had woken instantly and moved to the door, listening intently before entering, cacthing the huffed breaths and weak whimpers. 

"Oh Sweetheart...."

Marienne had murmured, moving to settle on the bed and pull her into a hug. 

"Shhh, shhh now, it's okay. I've got you."

Vivian murred and whimpered as she nuzzled into Marienne's naked body. Marienne purred softly, stroking her hair tenderly. 

"It's okay now little one, I've got you."

"Thank you."

"Shhh my love... relax... let me love you..."

"I'd like that."

Marienne smiled softly, kissing her tenderly. Vivian kissed back softly. 

"Trust me, my sweet?"

"Yes."

Marienne smiled softly, kissing her again even as she moved to remove the woman's nightshirt, moving to cup and caress her breasts tenderly. Vivian gasped softly into the kiss.

"Alright, my Sweet?"

"Yes."

"More?"

"Yes please."

Marienne smiled softly, trailing a hand lower over Vivian's body. Vivian shivered and mewed. 

"Okay?"

Vivian nodded unable to speak. 

"More?"

"Y....Y....YES!"

Vivian managed to gasp. Marienne smiled, moving to tease her clit. Vivian mewed loudly at this. 

"Mmm, like that baby?"

"I love it."

"More?"

"Oh yes please."

Marienne soon pushed in and set a pace. Vivian bucked and mewed loudly. Marienne smiled and sped up. 

"Come for me baby."

Vivian cried out and came.


End file.
